


【威廉生贺】现代玄幻paro-猫的报恩

by Lunar280



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar280/pseuds/Lunar280
Summary: 私设注意，猫化帕特里，双车注意，祝食用愉快！
Relationships: Patolli | Patri & William Vangeance, William Vangeance & Patri
Kudos: 6





	【威廉生贺】现代玄幻paro-猫的报恩

**Author's Note:**

> 私设注意，猫化帕特里，双车注意，祝食用愉快！

* * *

雨水滴滴答答地自云间落下，坠在塑料水管上又滑落于纸箱面上，寒气随着雨滴渗入纸板的空隙间沾湿了躲在里面试图保持住少得可怜的温度的小猫。一双双鞋踩在水洼里清脆的声响伴随着激起的水花，小猫往纸箱的角落里又缩了缩，寒冷令他颤抖着又晕乎乎地快要倒下。然而被金边黑伞遮住大半面容的男人在角落的纸箱边停下脚步，附身瞧见了蜷缩在纸箱角落的白色小猫。短暂犹豫后，男人还是伸出手将白色小猫抱进了怀里，厚厚的大衣将潮湿的寒气挡在外面，温暖的体温让它稍稍缓和了些，至少不再继续颤抖了。

威廉回到家里，深吸了口房间内温暖的空气，在寒风和雨水下有些发冷的身体也稍稍暖和了些。暂且将打湿的雨伞和鞋子丢置在门口，摘下帽子就抱着小猫进了浴室。温水加少许消毒液，威廉将怀中的小猫轻轻用温水清洗干净的同时也希望能够进一步恢复他的温度。不知是小猫实在是冻坏了还是确实乖巧，它完全没有挣扎，安静地任由威廉将他洗的干干净净。轻柔的按摩的温水的温度令小猫的身体逐渐恢复了。毛巾包裹住小小的身体擦干，威廉看着这过分乖巧的小猫有些心疼。不知道它究竟流浪了多久，只是看起来是只年纪并不大的幼猫，在毛巾中团成毛绒绒的一小团，可爱又可怜。还好把他带回来了，威廉如是想着，好在没有危险的疾病症状或者寄生虫的存在，像这样的流浪幼猫存活率相当低。威廉手里拿着一瓶用方才才去买回来泡好的奶粉递到小猫嘴边，然而小猫却并没有想要吃的意思，抱起倔强的小猫继续尝试喂食，与众不同的金色眼眸里带着隐隐的不安与怀疑。看着这样的眼神，威廉知道只能慢慢获得他的信任了。用柔软的垫子和方形的盒子临时搭建的猫窝里将小猫连同毛巾一同安置。威廉将奶放在了它的面前，也许自己不在面前，它会吃点。

暂且安置好了小猫，威廉这才有机会来“安置”一下自己。潮湿的衣物贴着肌肤并不是那么舒适，脱下被雨水打湿的裤子和衬衣，即使有暖气依然还是打了个寒颤，威廉决定先洗个热水澡。热水洒在略凉的肌肤上稍稍有些过热的触感，但却舒适的令人放松。抬手在柔软的头发上搓出细腻的泡沫，水流带着泡沫滑过脸上的伤痕，顺着脸颊流下又滑落。也许明天应该带着它去一趟诊所补一下该有的疫苗，营养液也许也该考虑一下……威廉一边想着，冲掉了身上的泡沫。换上柔软的休闲服，依然少许水珠从未干的发梢滴落，威廉擦着湿漉漉的头发从浴室悄悄探出头，视线再度落在小猫身上，果然，没有自己在身边，小猫开始自己吃了。威廉退回浴室不想打扰它。像这样对人类没有信任的动物已经不是第一次见到了，想到这样幼小的生物受到了怎样的伤害，威廉更觉得同情。也许捡到它是命运的安排，远远的看着吃完还意味未尽的小猫，威廉想要保护它的想法更甚，比起交给收养机构，自己养对它更好。从此威廉家多了一位小成员。

次日早晨，威廉按照计划将小猫揣在怀里带着去上班了，小猫趴在他的内侧口袋里乖巧又安静，也许它明白事理的，威廉忍不住伸手悄悄摸了摸猫猫毛绒绒的小脑袋。威廉是在兽医诊所上班的，因为自己面部的伤痕，威廉在找工作方面碰了不少壁，而这家诊所的尤里乌斯老板却毫不在意，凭着优秀的成绩聘用了自己，甚至允许工作时佩戴面具帽子之类的或者将面见之类的工作交给助手，而诊所里其他的护士与工作人员对自己也非常友善，令威廉非常感动。为了有些时间给小猫，威廉今天特意早来了许多，还没有人来上班的诊所里只有威廉的接诊室亮着灯。体检，疫苗，化验，威廉认认真真地给小猫一一检查过来，看着手里显示着完全正常的报告，尽管有一丝隐隐约约的不明违和感，威廉还是放心了不少。

“叩叩”

听见清脆的敲门声，威廉从报告上抬起头正对上站在门边的尤里乌斯的笑颜。没想到这位经常不见踪影的顶头上司会在这个时间段出现，还是在自己的办公室，威廉立刻站起身请他进来坐会。

“喝点茶吗？尤里乌斯大人。”  
“不错呢，你泡的红茶很好喝，明明是一样的茶叶，我泡出来的味道就完全不一样。”

尤里乌斯走进房间便瞧见了趴在台子上的白色小猫，看着他金色的眼眸，尤里乌斯似是察觉到了什么一般在威廉没看见的地方笑容停滞了一下。而小猫看向他的眼神里也带这些警惕。

“泡茶的热水温度要高一些才好，尤里乌斯大人，不过如果想喝的时候直接来便是，您知道我每天都会在这里泡着茶。”

威廉给尤里乌斯也倒上一杯茶水递到他面前，顺便在杯子旁边放下一份小零食。

“你的猫？哪里生病了吗？”  
“是的，昨天为止它一直在外流浪，带来检查一下，做些补上该有的疫苗之类的处理而已。”  
“原来如此。也好，本来就是医生的你想必可以把它照顾的很好吧”  
“尽力而为而已，不过它本身就生命力顽强，在外流浪却身上没有任何疾病，我也没做多少大功劳。”

尤里乌斯端起茶杯喝了口红茶，熟悉的香气与味道令人满意，眼神落在盯着自己的猫身上片刻，再度看向面前的威廉。

“它的确有些不一样呢……你喜欢神话故事吗，威廉？”

端着茶杯正喝着茶的威廉愣了一下，有些不解地看向面前人。这么多年以来自己还算是了解他的，突然转变的话题，也许他是想说些什么。

“谈不上喜欢，了解也不多。”  
“我可是很喜欢这些有意思的小故事呢——其中有一个传说，在深林中潜藏的另一个世界，白色的守护者和金色的闪光。”  
“我想我没有听说过这个故事……”  
“说的是传说中精灵，这是来自北部古老村庄的传说，口口相传的故事里被描述为猫科的形态，也有人说是人形，老人们总说他们守护着另一个世界的入口，也会给予毁坏森林的人惩罚。”  
“听起来很有意思呢，依靠自然的人们总是有他们总觉得准则。”  
“听起来像是不让小孩子进森林玩耍，教他们保护森林的童话故事不是吗？大人们总是可以想出有意思的妖神来教育孩子们。”

听着人兴致勃勃讲着故事，余光注意着趴在一旁的小猫，它若有所思的神情和对尤里乌斯的警惕令心中隐隐有些猜测。微笑点头听着尤里乌斯继续他的故事。

“不过也有妖猫会夺取人类生气的版本，吸取精魄之类的，各种各样的故事还真是有意思啊——威廉也有空看一些这样的故事吧，很有意思的。”  
“没问题，尤里乌斯大人，您还真喜欢这样的事情呢……说起来您是有什么事情吗？”

门外响起了不少谈话的声音，尤里乌斯这才注意到墙上的时钟已经将指针指向了上班时间，一讲到感兴趣的话题就停不下来的老毛病还是一点没变。在威廉的提醒下，尤里乌斯这才想起来他来办公室找他的最初目的。

“马上就要到圣诞节了，我也有些事所以平安夜和圣诞节诊所集体放假——是个不错的主意不是吗？”  
“您还真是……不怕诊所倒闭吗？”  
“这个还是怕的呢……哈哈，不过就两天应该没问题。所以我需要你来安排一下，将那两天的工作提前些结束。你可以的做到的吧，威廉？”  
“如您所愿。”

“还有一件事。”  
“您说。”

尤里乌斯抬手从左边口袋里摸出一个包装精美的小盒子递到威廉的面前，眼里带着满满的笑意。

“虽然没办法当天给你很抱歉，但是还是要祝你生日快乐，威廉。”  
“我非常高兴，尤里乌斯大人，谢谢你。”

威廉接过礼物仔细地看着，包装的很有尤里乌斯的风格，手指抚摸毛绒绒的蝴蝶结将他小心拆开。是一只笔身有着漂亮光泽的精致钢笔。喜悦令嘴角忍不住上扬，威廉认真地将钢笔放进了贴身的口袋里。

尤里乌斯离开办公室后，威廉坐在椅子上仔细的给钢笔装上墨水，微笑着准备用它写些什么时，一直没有动作的小猫突然站了起来跳到了威廉的腿上。意料之外的“撒娇”令威廉欣喜，将手中的钢笔放在桌子上抱起了腿上的小猫，轻轻抚摸顺滑的毛发，柔软又温暖。看着怀里的小猫回想着它对尤里乌斯的警惕有些无奈地笑了，莫非这小家伙还在吃醋不成？仔细想想这小猫的行为和尤里乌斯的故事，威廉看着他陷入了片刻沉思。

繁杂的工作令时间总是过去的很快，一下班威廉就带着小猫离开了诊所。威廉掂着口袋里的小猫，似乎觉得它在短时间里长大了不少，威廉有些疑惑，虽然想着这是不可能的事情，但手里的重量却有着实实在在的质感。看着面前货架上种类繁多的猫粮也同时注意着口袋里猫猫的动作，他想证实他的怀疑。尤里乌斯的话中有话，过分聪明的行为，不自然的成长速度……威廉拿起猫粮与鱼罐头试探性的放到它的面前。

“你想吃哪一个？”

怀里的猫听见他的话愣了一下，也许是没有想到他会直接这么问，猫猫竖起耳朵仰头看向他。对视的眼神里似乎在犹豫挣扎，片刻后小猫收回了眼神垂下头，抬起爪子指向了另一边货架上的新鲜鱼肉。果然……威廉看着它，毫无科学依据的玄学怀疑被证实令他头皮发麻。这真是，不得了的事情啊……威廉一把抓起包装好的新鲜的鱼肉和一些蔬菜，匆匆忙忙就付账离开了超市。

一回到家，威廉丢下包就将猫捞出口袋放在了沙发上跟他面对面，而小猫也端坐着看着他。想要盘问些什么但是一时又不知道从何问起。威廉深吸口气，转身先拿出一张纸写上“是”与“否”准备放到面前。

“不需要这么麻烦。”

陌生的声音在背后响起，威廉捏住纸的手怔住了一下。沙发上的猫在他不注意间已然变成了人形坐着正看着他。威廉看着面前的人，与自己相似的面容更令他再次吃惊。

“初次见面，我是帕特里。”

眼前的人有着与猫儿一样的白色发丝，金色的眼眸也闪着同样的光，浅浅地微笑和比人类更为尖的耳朵令他更添神秘的味道。威廉深吸了口气让自己冷静下来，既然他已经现身，至少他也是期望着沟通理解的，暂时对于自己应该不会有任何威胁，接下来需要的只是搞清楚情况，不过在这之前……

“初次见面，帕特里，我是威廉·凡强斯。我想我们有很多事需要说清楚，不过在这之前……我去给你拿件衣服穿上比较好……”

威廉有些不好意思的稍稍偏了些头，虽然同为男性，身体结构上也是差不多的，但是就这样赤裸裸地坐在自己面前多少还是有些不自然的。帕特里似乎也意识到了自己全裸的处境，稍稍调整了坐姿答应了。

好在不仅仅是面容，身材也几乎一样，威廉的衣服穿在帕特里身上意外的非常合身。倒上杯茶水，两人面对面交流着现在的情况，很奇妙的情况。

“总的来说，你就是尤里乌斯大人所说的故事里的精灵，被偷猎者当做珍稀动物带入城市，意外逃出来后被我捡了回来，而你现在的目的是回同伴的身边，是吗？”

听完他的话，威廉喝了口茶做出了总结。

“大致上如此。我需要你的帮助，威廉，我尝试过自己寻找回去的方法，但这里的魔力过于贫瘠，直到自身现有魔力耗尽我都只能找到大致的方向而已。”

帕特里闻了闻茶，缓缓地抿了一口。味道还不错。他再度喝了一口。两人花了一晚上的时间终于了解了彼此的情况。

次日，两人埋首于各类信息中，寻找帕特里故乡的确切地址。

“尤里乌斯大人说过是北部古老村庄的故事，那么符合这个条件又与森林相近的村庄数量也很有限，如果你能感知到故乡的方向那么会节省下很多时间……你的魔力，可以补充吗？”

威廉看着电子屏幕上显示的地图，手握起电子笔在可能的地方画上红色的圆圈。而帕特里看着面前显然已经决定帮助自己回去的人和逐渐完善的信息，似乎在思考着什么。

“自然中本就有充足的魔力可以使用，但这里显然离自然太远了。我自己的魔力很有限，从新鲜的食物里可以恢复少量魔力”

“看来以后买菜带你一起去会很方便……”威廉看向被他丢在一旁差点被忘记的食材，想起忘记了晚饭的事实，不由得苦笑了一下。

多了一个人一起吃饭的感觉有些奇妙，威廉看着面前和自己有着同样面容的帕特里，当然他的脸上没有自己的伤痕，谁也不会想到在这之前是可爱猫咪的模样。只要找到了方向，这个圣诞节便可以为他实现愿望，这也意味着他将要离开了。威廉心里既为他高兴，在这不短不长的相处时间下，也难免有些不舍，但为了他，这是最好的选择。

“我想你应该知道我的休假安排，既然确定下来方向，明天圣诞节就可以送你回去，接下来就要靠你感知确切的地方了，多吃点恢复魔力吧。”

帕特里看着面前可口的饭菜，没想到面前人烧饭意外的好吃，可是再好吃，也没有办法吃掉面前的这座小山。

“威廉……为什么要帮我？”

犹豫了许久的帕特里还是问了出来。只是碰巧将自己带回家，碰巧发现了自己的秘密而已，完全可以就这样将自己赶出去自生自灭，而他不仅没有这么做，还愿意为自己实现愿望，牺牲自己的假期。

“没有什么特别的理由，是我将你带回了家，那么带你回家也是我应该做的，我会尽我所能。”

这听起来像是理所应当的语气。威廉微笑着看着帕特里，似乎是让他不需要多想。帕特里沉默了片刻，看着面前温柔的眼神。他和其他人不一样。

“谢谢，威廉，你真是温柔啊……”帕特里放下手中的餐具，“但是吃再多也无法快速恢复魔力，况且我也吃不下这么多，还有一种方法，可以快速补充魔力的方法。”

“是怎样的方法？”威廉看着人动作，有些疑惑。

帕特里抬起手拉住了威廉的衣领，附身凑近将双唇贴上人柔软唇瓣。空气似乎停滞了，威廉有些吃惊地睁大了双眼，但很快回过神来。帕特里的舌头并不安分，柔韧舌尖撬开威廉的唇齿直驱而入，勾着人舌吮吸着更多他的气息。面对对方主动的动作下，威廉任由了他，弯曲舌尖舔舐着回应，抬起手顺势附上人脸侧。

直到帕特里暂时满足，两人才轻喘着分开。威廉看着作俑者泛红的脸颊和耳尖，心中不免觉得可爱。

“从他人身上获取魔力，这是最快的方法。”尽管是他主动开始的，刚才的深吻依然令他自己红了脸颊。帕特里站起身，半拉着将威廉带离餐桌，轻推让人倒在沙发上，“现在这些远远不够，威廉，我需要更多，你可以给我吗？”

“当然，我亲爱的小猫咪。”

—————————  
尽管答应了下来，威廉还是有些紧张。帕特里伸手扯下了他的裤子，匀称标致的腿间已稍有抬起的迹象。帕特里用手扶起人半硬的阳物，伸出舌尖自下而上舔舐着留下亮晶晶的水痕，微微眯起双眼将顶端含入口中。

眼前这俯在自己腿间舔舐着的景象令威廉更加硬挺了几分，视觉刺激以及切实的触感让呼吸加重，被温暖湿润的口腔包裹住的感觉格外舒服，舒爽的叹息不由得自喉间溢出。

在帕特里的舔弄下，威廉已经硬得不行了，吐出顶端时带出的银丝更添色情的意味。帕特里褪下身上的衣物跨跪在威廉身上，手伸向自己身后为接下来的接纳做准备。慢慢地将手指深入体内，帕特里抿起唇垂眸，随着手指的搅动，时不时从他口中发出难耐的喘息。

看向威廉的视线在他眼里潮湿又诱惑，威廉抬起手抚摸上他腰肢光滑肌肤，下滑轻捏极富弹性的软肉。唇贴上人腰腹亲吻，一路向上留下些红色吻痕。鼻息吐在他肌肤上，帕特里稍稍颤抖了一下，抬手将他推开了些。

“我来，威廉。”

帕特里一手扶住方才威廉已经被舔湿润的性器，一手撑着威廉的腰腹慢慢向下将其逐渐吞入身体。后穴被顶开填满的感觉让小腹有着隐隐的满胀感，在这个姿势下，威廉得以进入到相当深的地方。内壁挤压感和包裹的温暖触感令两人纷纷吐出喘息。

空气仿佛变得焦灼。稍作休息后，帕特里开始上下动作。柔软的穴肉不断吞入又吐出性器，摩擦着敏感的部位令帕特里的声调稍显拔高，威廉看着身上不断上下的美好身体，忍不住吞咽下口中多余的唾液，喘息逐渐加重，扶着人腰的手不自觉用力在腰间按压，配合着他的动作小幅度挺腰将更多的自己送入身体。

两人的喘息在房间里回荡，粘腻的水声和皮肉相拍声清楚地在对视着的两人耳边围绕。直到威廉最终在他的身体内释放出来，帕特里才喘息着停下。

“多谢款待”  
—————————

“还有，生日快乐，威廉。”

次日早晨从床铺上醒来，威廉一睁眼便看见钻在自己被窝里睡着觉的猫咪。猫型更加节约魔力，这么说着帕特里便暂时保持着这个形态了。威廉看着在被窝里睡得意外安稳的帕特里，忍不住伸手抚摸他柔软毛发。

“该起床了，帕特里，不然赶不上车了。”

帕特里不情愿地在被窝里伸了个懒腰，翻了个身还是爬了起来。可以回家了。期待的心情可以驱赶睡意，帕特里晃了晃脑袋看着威廉在浴室里洗漱。他便也化为人形换上衣服先一步去厨房准备早饭。

洗漱好的威廉离开浴室便看见在厨房对着炉子思考怎么用的帕特里，可爱的模样让人忍不住笑了起来。

“还是我来吧，帕特里。”

嫩滑的炒蛋，香脆的吐司，配上热腾腾的咖啡。目光落在订好车票的电脑屏幕上，又转移向门边早已收拾好的行李，帕特里要下一块吐司不得不再次感慨威廉的全能。终于可以离开这个城市了，帕特里心中有些按耐不住的喜悦。

经历半日奔波，两人终于找到了他们的目的地。靴子踩在石质站台上发出脆响，眼前是宽阔绵延的田地，几座算不上好的房屋隔着些距离散布在田地间，而背后远处是深邃的密林。帕特里的魔力感知告诉他们，这里就是他的故乡。

走过错杂分布的田地，细软的草坪逐渐稀少，盘根错节的树根从地面拱起，偶尔踩到些掉落的干枝，清脆的断裂声激起些休息的鸟儿。威廉跟在不断前进的帕特里身后，看着眼前人期待的努力模样，嘴角不自觉扬起微笑。

雾气不知从何时开始弥漫了起来，能看见的只剩下面前帕特里的背影。雾气间似乎还有些什么在涌动，威廉警觉地注意着身边的动静，似乎有什么正在靠近。突然一抹白色身影穿过雾气直冲向帕特里。威廉刚想要提醒他，却在看清了来人后停下了。

那是一位身着白衣比帕特里略高的男子，白色的发丝和尖尖的耳朵与他别无二致。

“拉特里！”  
“你这家伙都跑到哪里去了，你妈妈和里希特他们都快急死了。”  
“抱歉，出了点事情。”

威廉安静地站在原地看着两人，是他的同伴们啊。尤里乌斯大人所说的传说看来确有其事，不过也许还是不要让更多人知道才是正确的选择。

“谢谢你，带帕特里回来。”

身边突然响起温柔声音，威廉迅速转向声音的方向。金色的眼眸与帕特里极为相像，白色的头发在脑后编织成三股辫，又是与自己一样的样貌，他温柔的笑脸传递着与帕特里不一样的温暖气质。

“你好，我是里希特，是这里的族长，我们很感激你，将我们的同伴完好的送了回来，但是很遗憾的是，我们不能再让你往前了。”

他的眼里满是歉意。再向前便是他们的居住地，现如今像他们这样的存在不被人所知更为安全。威廉自然明白他的意思，微笑着点了点头和他握了握手。

“不必客气，我只是做了我应该做的事情而已。”

威廉看向帕特里准备与他道别，正对上的眼眸里似乎有一丝犹疑。

“那么我们就就此分别了，帕特里，愿你的未来一切安好。”

帕特里没有出声，静静地目送着威廉淹没在雾气中。明明回到了梦寐以求的故乡，再次回到了爱着的同伴的身边，心中的某些地方却隐隐作痛。

好像，缺了点什么。

威廉回到家已经是深夜了，旅途的疲惫让他在落入温暖被窝之时便沉沉睡去。他梦见了帕特里，他看见他跟同伴们快乐的生活，和兄弟抢着最甜的苹果，和里希特一起聊天吃饭……

早晨的闹钟不合时宜地响了起来。威廉的生活再度回归了原本的日常。不断增多的繁忙工作，听尤里乌斯讲他新发现，在顺路的超市买上晚饭的食材，在柔软的被窝里陷入梦乡。只是偶尔在雨天看见湿透的纸箱时会停下脚步，看见白色的身影会忍不住确认样貌，又笑着摇头不知道自己在想些什么。

他回家了。

雨天总是不期而至，好在总是有所防备的威廉撑着那把金边黑伞才能不彻底淋湿，不过早晨开启通风的窗口恐怕有些麻烦了。威廉如是想着收起的伞靠在门边，滑落的雨水在地面汇聚成圆润的大型水珠。威廉从口袋里摸出钥匙打开门，眼前白色的身影却让他毫无防备地愣在了原地。

沙发上坐着的正是帕特里。

听见开门声的帕特里转过头看见威廉，满是欣喜的微笑洋溢在他脸上。

“欢迎回家，威廉。”  
“帕特里……你为什么……”  
“抱歉，外面的雨太大了，看见窗没关就从那里进来了，本来应该在外面等你才对……”  
“不，我不是指这个”，威廉看着走到自己面前的帕特里，“你怎么回来了？”

“我想你了，威廉……”帕特里略微的垂眸，“我回到了我的故乡，我回归了原本的生活，但是我发现你，也是我生活中重要的一部分。”他顿了顿，看向威廉的眼神里有一丝期待，“我已经知道来回的方法了，如果可以，我想继续和你住在一起。”

时间似乎停滞了一两秒，威廉面对眼前的场景比起吃惊更多的是欣喜。他不会拒绝他。此时，最温暖的拥抱也许才是最适合的回答。威廉上前拥抱住帕特里，喜悦令笑容浮现在脸上。

“欢迎回来，帕特里。这里也会是你的家。”  
————————  
抱着怀里失而复得的人，威廉细细感受着这份温暖。想要更加靠近。这样的想法在脑海中浮现。威廉抬手捧起人脸颊亲吻了上去，如同那日他对自己做的那样，舌尖撬开贝齿滑入他口腔，舌尖舔过柔软舌侧，蹭过整齐的牙齿，在他的口中似是要探索尽每一个角落。

在人进攻下，帕特里的呼吸节奏被打乱了，湿热的吻合区交缠的吐息令空气似乎升温了。口中的搅动连同思绪一同打乱，剩下的只有最原本的感受。他喜欢这样的感觉。对威廉的思念，回来的决定，在这一刻都被证实。威廉的手臂有力地扣着他的腰，他哪也去不了，也哪也不会去了。

依依不舍地松开人唇，威廉将帕特里带入卧室，柔软的床铺因为两人的重量略微下陷，夜晚才刚刚开始。

不得不说帕特里的衣服确实非常“方便”。威廉的手自侧面伸入，抚摸着他光滑的肌肤。俯身贴近，轻吻着他发红的耳尖，张嘴咬住人耳廓，舌尖描绘过耳边又舔弄柔软耳垂。帕特里那与人类不同的尖耳相当敏感，威廉感受到怀中人隐忍的颤抖，却有些坏心眼地不断舔舐，在他耳边发出淫靡的水声。

帕特里早就红透了脸，敏感的耳边光是他温热的吐息已经足够刺激神经，湿滑的舌头和宛若交合的水声更令人兴奋，不安分的手又在自己的衣服里来回抚摸，帕特里的胯下已经慢慢硬了起来。他轻轻推了推威廉示意他快些开始，但威廉却意外的不慌不忙。

威廉亲吻着他耳后的肌肤，一路向下留下稀碎的亲吻，在人脖颈上留下一串红色印记，扯开帕特里的上衣，白皙的胸口随着呼吸起伏。红色的吻痕与他白皙的肌肤非常相配，威廉舔咬着他的锁骨与胸口，又下滑含住他胸口的乳珠。这下帕特里没忍住，轻哼声随着颤抖流露了出来。

大片肌肤暴露在微凉的空气中却感受不到一丝寒冷，人的亲吻似是点燃了火源，热度自他触碰处扩散致全身。帕特里决定做点什么，他握住威廉来回抚摸点火的手拉起，张嘴含住了他的手指，舌头舔着每一寸充分打湿润滑。

威廉没想到这出，但手指间来回滑动的柔软舌头的触感相当好，稍微弯曲手指挑弄着他的舌头，粘稠的唾液令手指在口中滑动。他时刻注意着帕特里的状态，希望给他充足的准备，而现在他显然无法再忍下去。威廉明白了他的意思，将帕特里为自己润滑好的手指向下抵在那柔软的入口，稍稍用力将一根手指探了进去。

轻轻的喘息声从帕特里口中传出，威廉的手指可以感受到他轻微的收缩，亲吻了一下他的胸口示意，手指在他内部开始搅动扩张，比外侧肌肤温度更为高的内壁包裹着手指，随着搅动和手指的增加发出噗嗤的水声。威廉按压着柔软内壁寻找着腺体的位置，如果他也有的话。

很快，他找到了。硬挺的欲望和被点燃的身体，本就让触感更为敏觉，搅动令帕特里喘息不止，而当威廉按上引起更强刺激的腺体，帕特里轻呼出了声。快感如同电流传过全身，这远比上次帕特里主动时来的快。

威廉注意着他的反应知道他找对了地方，指尖揉按着内壁上比其他地方略微硬一些的腺体位置，引得帕特里更多的呻吟。他手指在里面不断轻柔按压，另一手握住帕特里的硬挺的下身，来回撸动。前后夹击的刺激令帕特里难耐地拱起腰肢，蜷起的脚趾，不久便在威廉手中缴了械。

帕特里抬手遮住自己因为快感刺激而湿润了的眼睛，张着嘴，大口呼吸着空气喘息。只有自己高潮并不公平，帕特里挪开些手臂抬起脚轻轻地用脚背顶住威廉的胯间挤压。温度略高的触感和布料透出的轮廓，明明他也已经硬得不行了。

突如其来的触碰令威廉颤抖了一下。硬的有些发疼的胯间被这样按压更是难以忍受，不轻不重的力度和布料的摩擦令他呼吸粗重了起来。

“你这样我要忍不住了，帕特里。”  
“那么你就快点进来吧，已经足够了。”

其实就算他不邀请，威廉也是这么打算的。他褪下衣物分开他的腿置身其中，一手扶住自己硬挺的性器顶在稍稍泛红的入口处，一手扶住他的腰胯，慢慢挺腰将自己塞入他的身体。温暖的软肉随着挺进不断贴合上来包裹着自己，舒服的感觉令威廉喘息。

经历过一次一次高潮的内壁更为敏感，比手指要粗许多的性器仿佛填满了身体，帕特里手指紧抓床单，喘息着接纳下全部。方才快感的余韵加大了身体的感觉，被顶到深处的感觉更像是仿佛快要被他贯穿一般。

威廉扶着他的腰缓缓抽动，慢慢抽出，却一直挺到深处。并不快的节奏更容易让快感堆积，挺动致深处的动作让帕特里可以清楚感受到他的每一寸侵入。逐渐加快的抽动摩擦，帕特里无法控制地呻吟着，只是曲着腿环住威廉的腰不断接纳他的撞击和给予的快感。

交换着满是欲望而潮湿的吻，将浓稠的浊液射进他的体内，而帕特里也颤抖着在他的怀抱里再次高潮了。

“我喜欢你”


End file.
